Taiga~Kotobuki Fujibayashi Sakuranomiya II
"You should try persuasion when people are mentally defenseless. The fascist who proposed that was a demonic genius." Who is Taiga? Leader and acting Prime Minister of the Federation of Rossiyskaya in VRChat, He founded the FRTM to create an environment for true roleplay, for those looking for the ultimate experience. Using his skills in communication, leadership, and real life experience, he created a group so others can immerse in a life far from the normal. Law, tradition, and personal code directs him. Order and organization are paramount to him. He believes in personal order and lives by a code and standard, He believes in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. (Lawful Neutral) Always seeks to help those in need, but will not waste his valuable time for those not willing to help themselves first, He is not afraid to tell those who need to be told off. Lore and Character From the very beginning, Taiga was very dedicated in everything she did, she put her work ethic on a pedestal. She started out as a recruit in the old world order, rising through the ranks in a manner that was not normal, she was dedicated in all that she did and followed every order without question, later throughout her career the old leaders of the once thriving old world fell into a depression, leaders gave questionable orders to keep some quiet and slaughtered thousands of civilians and military personal leading to failing cities, people, and social order. She saw this as an opportunity to rise up with her fellow military members and civilians and take control in order to see a better future! A coup d'état took place with Taiga in charge. The leaders of the old world were overthrown and a new era was to begin. After a successful coup d'état The Federation of Rossiyskaya was born shortly after the collapse, with Taiga being the new Prime Minister of a now healing country. Personality: On the outside, Taiga appears to be a very precocious young girl, who has been credited by many of her peers to be a model soldier and leader in both mindset and combat prowess. But deep inside, she is a highly cunning, calculating, manipulative, villainous, and sadistic individual. Especially when in battle against her enemies, she shows utter ruthlessness and bloodlust. Taiga also strongly disapproves of failure and disobedience from her subordinates. Due to her previous life of strictly following rules, she places immense value on her orders and wartime law. She feels no comradery, and she is generally revolutionary and nihilistic. This even applies to the soldiers that she herself commands. While she has little to no empathy for her fellow soldiers or her victims, Taiga still has a few standards: She will always help those in need but only if they help themselves first.... She loathes her superiors and peers who endanger men needlessly and detests wasteful military and government spending. She can be respectful in a lot of cases but when provoked, can cost dearly to those who do it. The sight of enemy nations who had no remorse attacking the federation but are ironically infuriated when they themselves are attacked made her very angry. When following the orders to destroy An old world enemy post in the past, in spite of civilians still present there, Taiga was willing to have the posts fleeing civilians caught in the artillery's crossfire. This was perhaps only in retaliation for their militia soldiers, who beat, tortured and shot unarmed and bound federation soldiers more for self-righteous "fun" than outright self-defense. She doesn't take pleasure in causing the death of civilians, but considered it necessary to have them terminated because she is fully aware that should any of them spared, they will eventually grow to become the Federations enemies. People tend to avoid Taiga not due to fear, but due to being unknown what might happen when engaged. History He created the FRTM in the ending waves of the Waifu Wars of 2018, The Waifu militaries were at each other's throats due to toxic individuals that plagued the community, and still do to this day, although the Waifu Wars have long ended with many groups failing in its wake, the toxic people and groups still wander trying to stir it up again... With that Taiga goes on continuing to promote a positive environment for all who join and continues the silent fight to defend those from the toxic individuals of the VRC community. Quotes "Victory........ Such a tempting thing......... Naturally, everyone wants to savor a taste." "Rationalism is not the only thing that drives human action. We are foolish creatures......." "They say a thin line separates genius and madness." Hobbies Weapon development, Politics, Problem solving Category:Neko Category:Waifus Category:People Category:Characters